Soft Snow Melts into Lost Tears
by notconfident
Summary: After haunting memories of trying his best into getting into Todai; Keitaro soon realizes that it was IMPOSSIBLE to get into Tokyo U. Deciding wither to give up; he sinks deeply into depression.Will the girls put back the peices of his shattered dream?
1. My Regrets still Lingers in my Dreams

**_Notconfident: Hey people! You know what? I'm back and I'm ready... I want to give a shout out to Innortal and Motoko n' Zan forever for supporting me! D enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina... uh-duh!**

**_''When the Heaven sheds its tears; the earth lives.'' -Tenshi_**

* * *

**Chapter One...**

**_''My Regrets still Lingers in my Dreams.''_**

_The Hinata Apartments seemed abnormal; and by abnormal its definition for the Hinata dorm was that it was quiet, too quiet. Its very essence could never be pinned down by the mysteries; it was a place where goals were reached and determination still burns like the strength of a thousand suns. It was passed down from the Urashima's from generation to generation; will it continue? That was up to one man, Keitaro Urashima, age twenty and a 2nd year ronin with nothing attractive about him whatsoever and a slacker, yet a very loyal and obedient kind-hearted person he was._

''…, I don't get this problem,'' muttered Keitaro tapping his led pencil over the problem, ''I don't think I get any of this…''

_Keitaro laid his pencil next to the paper-covered text book and rolled down near his sleeping bag. His thoughts were on the Tokyo University and the promise he made 15 years ago; with such a simple promise. Will it easily break like a thin thread or as strong as the boulders on the mountains because of the trust woven into the blanket of a promise made 15 years ago? Either way; it would take a huge amount of luck; and for Keitaro Urashima, luck did not seem to lend its trust into him. His head then looked up to the covered hole; imagining that Narusagawa, one of his tenants, will pop out and give a fellow hello; although, that would be pretty rare._

''I need to take a walk…,'' Keitaro muttered while getting up; reluctantly to ignore his text book; he rushed out with a thick coat.

While rushing downstairs; he met the timid Shinobu; her eyes were like drowning deeply in a swimming pool; but if Keitaro drowned in her eyes, will it be shallow into Naru's? Unable to answer his thoughts he smiled at the girl and continued to walk downstairs. As typical; she blushed and ran upstairs a little faster.

As his foot stepped out of the Hinata Apartments; he found his boot crunched in snow. The falling snowflakes were the beauty of rounded petals, drifting ever so slowly until it lands on a surface and blends into the other snowflakes; as if it was resting with its friends and dies slowly on it's soft bed; the color of the beauty was amazing.

"Hey Keitaro," the sly-fox waved from the balcony and smiled with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Going out? What happened to studying, ya lil' slacker!"

Keitaro could only give a timid smile, "I'm going to take a walk Mitsune; tell Naru that I'll be right back… 'kay?"

"What 'bout Naru?" said Kitsune putting her hand behind her ear, leaning near the balcony closer.

Keitaro sighed, "never mind…"

_His walk soon became a journey; after hours of thinking; he reached Tokyo. With busy streets, many buildings, advertising, and massive crowds in different places, it only came to distractions instead of a quiet evening. He walked a little further; wanting to search for something that was calling him._

_As he reached his destination; his head looked up. A tower, with a clock near the top, it ticked. Two massive two-story buildings were attached to the tower and it made it looked like a successful school…_

_His hand reached out to its minimum and he closed one eye. As his one of his eyes closed tightly; his hand closed on the tall image in front of him; as if he could grasp the tower… unfortunately, it was out of his reach. Just like passing his entrance exams._

_Keitaro sighed, "Tokyo University is way out of my reach…," he turned around, his back in front of Tokyo University, "I can never get into that school."_

_He walked away; leaving Tokyo University behind; the more he walked, the more his steps in the snow grew deeper. Was there any hope for him to actually step into that school? His coat… flowing into the shivering wind tangled with the breeze of snow, drifted through his hair and kissed his face, simply meaning a undecided future for Keitaro Urashima. With his closed eyes and fake smile that barely made his cheeks show; a drop of tear, easily mistaken for a liquid drop of snow, drifted towards the Tower of Tokyo University… and pounded against the clock tower. It ticked, once more._

As he finally reached the Hinata doors; Keitaro passed by the kitchen and saw everyone eating at the dinner table. Everyone stared at him; as if he was an outcast but Naru was first to attack with angry questions.

"Where the hell have you've been you idiot?" said Naru crossing her arms while standing.

"Urashima; I was glad to see that you didn't exist for an hour but it is unacceptable to see you disappear like that during night hours," said Motoko doing the same.

"Yeah; Shinobu even saved a plate for you," munched Su.

"Auuu… Sempai, we were all worried," said Shinobu beginning to cry.

"I thought you were getting laid by chick that was a guy… had a dream about that once," snickered Kitsune.

Naru twitched at the thought but her mind was set back on Keitaro, "look… our entrance exams are coming up, there is no time for fooling around! Don't you want to go to Tokyo U?"

Keitaro eyes soften, "how can I ever get into that school? How can I even study? Why am I wasting my time when I know I'm going to fail…? I'm sorry Narusagawa… but I just can't!"

Keitaro ran upstairs; closing his eyes tightly, and went up to the balcony. A tear slowly drifted down like snow, and coincidently landed on Naru's cheek. Her hand touched the sudden tear and tasted its saltiness.

"Is it me; or did Keitaro almost cry?" said Kitsune sounding dead serious.

"Indeed, Urashima would never show such… emotion," whispered Motoko searching for the right words.

"Auuu…," cried Shinobu.

"Keitaro's no fun, he ran away," whined Su.

"Keitaro…," whispered Naru. "You idiot... you promised."

The frozen snow soon blew throughat Keitaro's tears and like reincarnation, the hot water soon became one with the frozen drops of snow.

* * *

**_Notconfident: You know what? I'm getting sick of Kei/Motoko pairings... I'm going to make it either a Mutsumi orNaru fic... I want Motoko to be with Kanako for the fun of it... okay well... chow for now! (ugghh... god... that was so freaking lame)_**

* * *

**_Any suggestions are welcome; I want to satisfy my reviewers; so please review or at least leave a compliment... anyways... THANK YOU INNORTAL-SENSEI! YOU ROCK! kay... you too Zan... okies, review!_**


	2. Pain

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA AND SO BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...

* * *

**_''When lost in darknessyouwillbe found in light if your eyesopen.''- Tenshi_**

**_Soft Snow that Melts into Lost Tears..._**

**_Chapter Two: ''Pain.''_**

His eyes were clouded, deeply blinded with tears and blended with the mixture of pain and sorrow. When you look at someone eyes from far away; you see the color of black. But when you look deeply and closer, you can see a different color. Was that how Keitaro like? Being over-looked or being judged at his characteristics? Was that how it was; did anyone even bother to look deeply into his heart?

Keitaro's hand; brushed softly into his hair being intruded by the shivering cold that kept spreading. His voice-box paralyzed from the traumatizing thoughts and memories that haunted him for years; he grabbed his glasses and slowly put the item in his left palm.

"_You idiot, you will never get into Tokyo University when you slack off!"_

"_Pathetic; he's in High School and he doesn't have a girlfriend! I heard he danced with the guys at the Prom in Jr. High!"_

"_You? You actually got an 'A' in math for your High School report card? Whose report card did you copy? You will always be a slacker Keitaro; but I never thought you would go this low in cheating!"_

"_Still trying, Ronin? Your 19-years old and you've been studying in your room 24-hours, I think your sister Kanako can get in!"_

"_Just because of that stupid promise – that's your motivation? How stupid…"_

The insults wouldn't stop. Throughout his years; he felt the same level of pain. He was so use to it; yet when it came to Tokyo University, the thousand shards stabbing his heart attack endlessly, he tried so hard… he stayed up for two days once, just to past his entrance exams. He knew he was stupid, worthless, and a person totally ignored. He missed 20 years of chance of getting at least a valentines card… at least from someone. All he wanted; all he ever wanted; was to be appreciated enough to make him feel confident for his whole life and that was his promise girl that went missing 15 years ago.

Keitaro whimpered from the haunting memories; and with the strength of pain, he crushed his glasses deeply. He felt so much pain; the only way to end it was to let it burst out of his flesh. The shards, in different location of the palm of his hands, were poking deeply enough to draw the color of blood.

It felt painful.

He tried not to scream and it soon came to success, "ouch… that…hurt."

Keitaro slowly opened his palm, seeing his frame emptied by the lack of glass and one of the legs broken off; yet the beauty of red slowly streamed out enough to drip upon the soft bed of snow. The drops of blood and soft snow were a unique combination of art. Realizing that his palm was bleeding badly; his other hand brushed off the tiny glass that pinched his skin and fell slowly until it reached to the bottom of the Hinata Apartments. He was sitting on a 3-story roof and if he wanted to end the pain and start a new beginning in the after-life, he had a simple choice of jumping off the roof. Once he lands; if he could make the distance, his body will roll down the Hinata stairs.

He stood boldly and turned around; he knew he had some strange immortality; but if he wanted to die… it would be simple enough to land on the head. As he felt the sudden rush of regret; he heard voices…

"Idiot; what are you doing!" The booming yet echoing voice of Narusagawa rang throughout his head.

"Urashima! I will never forgive you in the afterlife! If you want to die than I shall kill you myself!" growled the Samurai intensely.

"If you do it now, who will I seduce for money!" jokingly cried Kitsune.

"Taro! If you die, who will eat my spicy curry and test my inventions on?'' whined the hyper Su.

"Sempai—please… DON'T LEAVVVVEEEE!" shouted the sweet voice of Shinobu.

Keitaro chuckled, they care about me so much and if I leave now… wouldn't it hurt them more than me? My suffering… is their suffering.

The tears came as the wind motivated him to jump, "I'M SORRY EVERYONE!"

Than… in one leap of fate; Keitaro Urashima jumped with the force of wind gushing throughout his body…

* * *

**We all know that it's a cliff-hanger... yep... and you know what? I like cliff-hangers... that way; you guys can get pissed at me! ()!**

**_And I thought about the pairings too! Keitaro is going to end up with... M- _**

Naru: Who is it? Mitsune, Mutsumi, or Motoko?

Motoko: Curse the names that starts with a M...

Tenshi-rolls eyes- I told you guys; Kanako is going to end up with Motoko... just for the fun of it! OH... am I sick in the head? You don't like it you fricken homophobics; than... **OH WELLS! You can go back to your boring one couple pairings and watch porn while masterbating yourself... -ugh- no I am not gay; I'm just doing this for fun. But; reviewers has their opinons and so be it... flames will deserve a bitch-slap.**

Su: What about me? I'm the most ignored!

Shinobu: me too!

Tenshi: Don't worry... I have plans for you two in the future... oh and I shout out to my Sensei; Innortal! Thanks for supporting me! And all of you guys that reviewed!


End file.
